


Reminding Me

by CLOUDSMALEC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec breakup, grab the tissues, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLOUDSMALEC/pseuds/CLOUDSMALEC
Summary: Song Fic: Reminding Me by Shawn Hook





	Reminding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared. I cried while writing this.

_**She keeps reminding me** _   
_**That you're still gone** _   
_**And I'm still lonely** _

Magnus hated this. He was with a girl name Kylie now. All she did was remind Magnus that he was gone.

_**He keeps reminding me** _   
_**How good it was** _   
_**When we were crazy** _

All Alec could do was remember every moment they had together. Nick gave no good memories for him. Only memories of him came up.

_**Wine, she's spitting out the wine** _   
_**I forgot you left behind** _   
_**Our favorite cherry red** _

"Magnus! Look what I found in the cupboard."

Kylie came in the living room with what looked to be a wine bottle and two glasses. 

She handing the bottle over to Magnus and he immediately knew where it was from. 

It was his and Magnus' favorite. Magnus forgot he left this here. 

_**Oh, love, I know this isn't love** _   
_**Cause I'm still thinking of you** _   
_**While she's getting undressed** _   
_**I never should have left** _

Everytime she got undressed to change, Magnus only thought of him. It was hard. He knew he didn't love her. 

_**She keeps reminding me** _   
_**That you're still gone** _   
_**And I'm still lonely** _

Magnus knew he was gone. But that doesn't mean he doesn't miss him. 

_**She keeps reminding me** _   
_**How good it was** _   
_**When we were crazy** _

"ALEC!" Magnus laughed as Alec threw bubbles from the washing machine at him.

The washing machine had overflowed and bubbles were streaming onto the floor. 

Alec had slipped in the bubbles and fell down. Magnus laughed out loud and reached his hand out to Alec to help him up. 

But Alec pulled him down with him. 

_**In lo-love** _   
_**Lo-ove** _

The memory only haunted Magnus. Magnus knew that they were in love. And he still loved him. 

_**She keeps reminding me** _   
_**How good it wa-as** _   
_**Wa-as** _   
_**She keeps reminding me** _

What they had was the best time of their lives. But that was all over now.

_**Nights, I miss the faded nights** _   
_**Staying out 'til morning light** _   
_**Having breakfast in bed** _

Alec missed the late nights they had together. When they stayed out till morning, they would usually have breakfast in bed. 

_**Now he, he's laying in the sheets** _   
_**The ones you bought for me** _   
_**All tangled in a mess** _   
_**It should be you instead** _

As Alec watched Nick sleep, all he could think was, 'I wish it was him.'

_**He keeps reminding me** _   
_**That you're still gone** _   
_**And I'm still lonely** _

Alec knows he's gone. He knows he's not coming back. But he missed him. He wanted him back. 

_**He keeps reminding me** _   
_**How good it was** _   
_**When we were crazy** _

"Magnus! What is there a dog in our living room?!" 

Alec looked over and saw Magnus standing there with a shy smile. 

"well" Magnus said he drug out the 'e'.

"Magnus." Alec warned.

"He wsa on the street and no one was with him! I couldn't just leave him there!" Magnus said. 

The small puppy nudged at Alec's leg, sniffing his pant leg.

Alec couldn't help but sigh and pick up the puppy.

"well what's his name then." 

Magnus' ice lit up and he clapped. "How about....Blue! Since I like to call you Blue Eyes all the time."

_**In lo-love** _   
_**Lo-ove** _   
_**He keeps reminding me** _

Alec looked over and saw Blue laying in the corner of the room on his dog bed.

The once small puppy was now a full grown Golden Retriever. 

When Magnus and Alec split, Magnus Insisted on Alec taking Blue. 

_**How good it wa-as** _   
_**Wa-as** _   
_**He keeps reminding me** _

Now everything reminds Alec of him.

_**I'm tryna' forgot you** _   
_**With some of regrets** _

They both ave regrets that were made. But you can't change the past. 

_**But I'm still hanging onto** _   
_**The memories that you left.** _

Alec had tears building up in his eyes. It was late at night and Nick was sound asleep. He was the only thing on his mind. He got up and rushed to the bathroom. 

_**I deleted your number** _   
_**With every text** _

"M-Magnus I c-can't do th-this anymore." Alec sobbed down the phone. He may have deleted his number but he still knew it by heart.

"I know y-you h-hate me. I k-know you do. But I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so s-sorry for ev-everything."

_**I'm still tryna' forget you** _   
_**Forget you** _

Magnus tried everything to forget him.

_**She keeps reminding me** _   
_**That you're still gone** _   
_**And I'm still lonely** _

"Magnus? What color should I go with?" Kylie asked as she held up two dresses in front of her.

"Umm...the blue one."

Magnus only realized that he wanting thinking when he chose the blue one. It was close to the color of his eyes.

_**He keeps reminding me** _   
_**How good it was** _   
_**When we were crazy** _

"I know Blue. I m-miss hm t-too." Alec said. The poor do even missed him.

Blue was sitting with his head in Alec's lap as Alec pet his fur. 

_**She keeps reminding me** _   
_**That you're still gone** _   
_**And I'm still lonely** _

Magnus and Kylie were walking down the streets of Brooklyn when Kylie said, "Magnus look! A dog!."

Magnus looked up and sure enough there was a dog.

The dog turned its head and suddenly came running towards them. 

Kylie bent down to pet the dog. She looked at the collar around its neck and read out, "Blue."

Magnus' eyes widened. The dog, Blue, looked at Magnus and jumped up and put his paws on Magnus' chest and started licking his face. 

Magnus smiled lightly and stroked Blues fur.

"I missed you too buddy." Magnus whispered to the golden retriever. Blue got back down on all fours and grabbed his leash that was on the ground and handed it to Magnus.

"We should probably call the number on his collar so his owner can come get him." Kylie said as she typed in the number on Blues collar.

_**He keeps reminding me** _   
_**How good it was** _   
_**When we were crazy** _

"I don't know here he is Nick. He ran off when I was crossing the road."

"We'll find him Alec. I'm almost home and we'l go out to look for him."

As Alec hung up the phone, an unknown number started calling."

"Hello?"

"Um hi, are you Blues owner?"

Alec sighed in relief. "Yes! Yes I am."

"We have him. We're at the end of Prospect Avenue."

"Thank you. I'll be there in five minutes."

Let hung up and ran out the door.

_**In lo-ove** _   
_**Lo-ove** _

"Blue!" Alec said. He ran down the street to the girl who had a hold on Blues leash. There was another person standing beside her, their back turned.

"Thank you so much for finding him." Blue ran towards Alec and Alec kneeled down to pet him.

"Don't worry about it. He seemed to take a liking to Magnus over here." And that's when Alec's heart dropped.

He looked up and Magnus turned around.

"Y-yeah." Alec said as he got up. "But thank you for finding him."

Alec and Blue turned round and started leaving. But Blue wasn't having it.

Blue looked back at Magnus and started winning. "Blue c-come on. We have to g-go."

Blue pulled at his collar, trying to get back to Magnus. "B-Blue he-he'es not coming w-with us."

Magnus felt this heart break as he could still hear them was he walked away.

_**She keeps reminding me** _   
_**How good it wa-as** _   
_**Wa-as** _   
_**She keeps reminding me** _

_**Wine, she's spitting out the wine** _   
_**I forgot you left behind** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
